


Coffee Break

by OpenPage



Series: Sub Rosā [2]
Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker ups the ante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jo_kay927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/gifts), [holdencfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street or any the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**
> 
> **No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **Based on the TV series 21 Jump Street.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35166909653/in/dateposted-public/)

“Pull over,” Penhall instructed from the cramped backseat of Booker’s car.

Booker pretended to sound annoyed, but he threw Tom a secretive wink. “Jesus, Penhall, you can’t _still_ be hungry. You had a burger less than an hour ago. What with your excessive eating and Tom’s constant bathroom stops it’s a miracle we—”

Turning in his seat, Tom carried on Booker’s charade whilst trying not to laugh. “Hey! Doug can’t help it if he’s got a healthy appetite, and for _your_ information, the last time we stopped it was because _you_ wanted to give your phone number to some girl. Don’t you get enough sex from all those sluts who hang around you like lost bitches?”

At Hanson’s acerbic remark, Penhall’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he quickly interjected. “Whoa, fellas, let’s keep it civil,” he stressed, not wanting to hear another one of Tom and Booker’s petty, pointless arguments. He hated any form of tension; he was a natural born peacemaker, especially when they were on assignment. It was a residual trait that stemmed from his childhood. He had learned from a very young age how to defuse a potentially volatile situation, all thanks to his alcoholic father.

Booker violently turned the wheel and mounting the pavement, he forcefully slammed on the brakes, bringing his Cadillac to a screeching halt. The three officer’s bodies jerked violently forward before slamming back against their respective seats. A stunned silence echoed throughout the car and sensing two pairs of angry eyes boring into him, Booker finally spoke. “What? Penhall asked me to stop, so I stopped. Geez, there’s no pleasing you two.”

“Jerk,” Penhall muttered under his breath, but the remark was loud enough for Tom to hear and the younger officer stifled a giggle. 

Booker climbed out of the car and pulled forward his seat, giving Penhall room to exit. “Go feed your face, big fella,” he conceded in a pleasant voice.

A deep scowl marred Penhall’s normally cheerful features. “For your information, _Booker_ , I was going to get a coffee,” he growled as he struggled to climb out through the small space.

“Oh, in that case, black no sugar,” Booker requested with a smile.

Tom leaned across the car and grinned up at Doug through the open door. “Make mine black _with_ sugar… and a cookie, preferably chocolate chip.”

With a disgruntled sigh, Penhall trudged back towards the coffee shop that was now half a block away. Booker climbed back into the car and closing the door, he gave Tom a cheeky grin. “Slut? Lost bitch? That’s no way to talk about yourself, Hanson.”

An amused laugh sounded from between Tom’s smiling lips. “So, whose number did you give her?”

Booker waggled his eyebrows. “Who says I didn’t give her mine?”

Narrowing his eyes, Tom pushed his lower lip into a seductive pout. “You’d better not have.”

Leaning forward, Booker brushed his lips over the soft, protruding flesh. “As if. I gave her Blowfish’s number, I figured he could use the practice after splitting with his wife.”

Tom sucked playfully on Booker’s lower lip. “That’s very noble of you.”

“Mmm,” Booker murmured appreciatively against Tom’s inviting mouth, “we aim to please.”

“We do?” Tom asked playfully. “So how ‘bout you please _me_.”

An excited moan sounded deep within Booker’s throat and parting Tom’s lips with his tongue, he deepened the kiss. Their tongues entwined in an erotic dance of exploration, with both men becoming more aroused as they tasted the intoxicating flavors of the other, the familiarity awakening their insatiable desires. 

Breaking the kiss, Dennis’ eyes flashed with mischief. “So, how long do you think it’ll take for Penhall to come back?” he asked as his fingertips traced a light, provocative trail over the growing bulge in Tom’s denims. 

The corners of Tom’s lips tilted upwards and his eyelids fluttered closed. “Mmm, don’t know, don’t care.”

A soft, teasing laugh echoed throughout the car. “Does that mean you wanna play?”

When Tom slowly opened his eyes, the desirous sparkle in his dark orbs was the only answer Booker needed, and leaning over, he flicked the lever at the side of the passenger seat. Tom immediately tilted backwards, giving Dennis the room he needed and without wasting any more precious time, he popped the button on his lover’s jeans and carefully pulled down the zipper. Reaching inside, he released Tom’s cock and licking his lips in greedy anticipation, he gazed with longing at the erect appendage in his hand. “Someone’s horny,” he teased.

Tom was past the point of no return and wrapping his fingers around Booker’s, he attempted to coax the warm hand to start moving over his shaft. But Booker had other ideas, more _gratifying_ ideas and bending forward, he ran his tongue over Tom’s smooth cockhead.

 _"Fuuuckyeaaah,"_ Tom exhaled in one long, slow, excited breath and closing his eyes, his fingers found their way into Booker’s tousled hair. When soft lips pressed against his slit, a full body tremor sent electrifying pulses over his flesh, stimulating his hair follicles and raising tiny bumps over his perfect skin. His long fingers entangled in his lover’s dark tresses as he gently urged him on. “More,” he moaned in a quavering voice. “I need more.”

Realizing that time was of the essence, Booker ran his tongue over his lips and without any warning, he swallowed Tom whole.

 _"Yes!”_ Tom cried out and thrusting his hips upwards, he rammed his cock deeper into Booker’s mouth, and as the soft lips moved seductively up and down his shaft, he gently tugged at the hair entwined in his fingers. “Yes… yes… yes…” he moaned, “that feels… oh God… it feels… so… fucking… good… oh Dennis… oh Dennis… oh Dennis…”

Booker smiled around Tom’s erection, he loved it that his lover was so vocal during their sexual play. He had always imagined that Hanson would be a shy, somewhat tentative lover, but the reality could not have been further from the truth. After their clandestine encounter in the auditorium, he now realized there was a lot more to the Tom Hanson his friends knew, and it took being his lover to fully understand and appreciate the true nature of his personality.

He was intoxicating.

Swirling his tongue around Tom’s coronal ridge, he lovingly sucked on the tip of his cock. Precum awakened his taste buds, the familiar sapidity making him moan. Tom’s hips rocked forward, encouraging him to suck harder, and without hesitation, he took him deeper into his mouth and began to hum.

 _"AHHH!”_ Tom yelled, the exquisite vibration against his cockhead forcing his hips upwards. Booker opened up his throat and allowed his lover the freedom to fuck his mouth.

“Yes yes yes,” Tom panted, “I’m coming I’m coming I’m… _AHHH!”_

Warm semen flooded Booker’s throat and he swallowed deeply, savoring the soporific flavor of his lover’s essence. He lovingly lapped and sucked at Tom’s softening cock before lifting his head and giving him a tender kiss, transferring the salty juices through their saliva.

Gently breaking the kiss, he carefully tucked Tom away and sat back behind the wheel. Tom adjusted his seat to the upright position and looking in the side mirror, a wide smile spread over his face. Turning towards his lover, he gazed at him with twinkling eyes. “Another couple of seconds and Penhall would have had the surprise of his life.”

Booker grinned back. “Makes me kinda wish I’d taken my time,” and with a cheeky wink he opened the car door and stepped out.

Penhall arrived carrying a cardboard tray with three coffees. He was sweating slightly from the heat and the exertion of the walk, and handing the drinks to Booker, he clambered into the back seat. Booker passed the coffees back to him and climbing behind the wheel, he slammed the door closed.

Handing a Styrofoam cup to Tom, Penhall studied his friend’s flushed face. “Have you two been fighting again?” he asked in a worried voice.

Booker took a sip of coffee. “Nope, not fighting,” he replied with a smile. “I just gave Hanson a blow job.” 

Expecting Tom to take offense at the crude and totally inappropriate comment, Penhall waited for the explosion, but he was surprised when his partner burst out laughing.

Shaking his head, he gave the dark haired officer a withering look. “You're a funny guy, Booker, you should do stand up.” 

Booker’s grin widened. “Nah, I think my talents lie elsewhere.”

 _Finis_


End file.
